She
by Maria Lua
Summary: Isso não seguia a linha normal. Eu sou o vampiro, o que faz acontecer. Eu sou o pior predador do mundo, aquele que tudo deve atrair a presa. Eu deveria deslumbrar não ser deslumbrado. -Presente para Lecka-Chan- -Song da música She foz Liz -


**She**

**She has no problem with secrets**

_Ela não tem nenhum problema com segredos_

**She knows how to keep them**

_Ela conhece e sabe como mantê-los.  
_**She never felt the need to let them show**

_Ela nunca sentiu a necessidade de deixá-los mostrar._

**And I've had no trouble with speaking**

_E eu não tinha problemas para falar,_

**Or trusting my instincts**

_Ou de confiança com meus instintos.  
_**That maybe this is one that I should know**

_Que talvez este é um que eu deveria saber_

**But as I'm waiting there**

_Mas como estou esperando lá._

Isso não seguia a linha normal. Eu sou o vampiro, o que faz acontecer. Eu sou o pior predador do mundo, aquele que tudo deve atrair a presa. Eu deveria deslumbrar não ser deslumbrado. Mas, pelo jeito a cadeia alimentar a muito tempo já havia perdido o funcionamento normal.

E lá vinha ela entrando no refeitório e como sempre tive que parar de respirar para não atacá-la. Ela virou o rosto para me encarar e sorriu.

-Cuidado para não babar, Jazz – Disse Bella em velocidade vampiresca me fazendo emburrar envergonhado novamente assistindo cada movimento dela.

Ela vinha na nossa direção e seus passos eram graciosos ao ponto de parecer passos de dança. Seu sorriso era brincalhão e iluminava o seu rosto de traços perfeitos. Eu ainda não tinha visto seu novo corte, mas com certeza daquela forma curto e repicado ficou a cara da Alice. E eu tinha que concorda com a Bella, ela parecia uma pequena fada que veio me salvar da minha solidão.

-Hey Jasper! Pensei que não iria mais te ver – Falou Alice sentando ao meu lado e eu me virei para encará-la. Ela mexia com todos os meus sentidos, sejam os de predador sejam os de homem. E eu sabia que ela fazia de propósito.

Era irritante ver como ela conseguiu conquistar todos a sua volta. Primeiro o Edward com os seus pensamentos. Depois a Bella quando chegou ao seu lado dizendo que elas seriam melhores amigas para sempre. O Emmett foi fácil que nem chego a comentar. Esme e Carlisle só queriam o bem da família e assim que ela mostrou senso de moda a Rosalie a aprovou.

-Pois é voltei – Falei e ela sorriu parecendo está se divertindo.

-Espero que não esteja irritado por eu saber sobre o segredo de vocês – Falou Alice mordendo o lábio inferior parecendo divertida e brincalhona.

-Eu sei que você sabe guardar segredos – Disse a observando de canto de olho.

-Minha boca é um tumulo – Disse Alice sorrindo – Bom, eu tenho que dá uma passada na biblioteca agora.

Ela passou alguns segundos me encarando sem dizer nada e levou sua mão ao meu rosto passando os dedos pelos meu traços sem realmente me tocar me permitindo apenas sentir o seu calor. Eu estava completamente perdido em seus movimentos e naquele estranho sentimento que eu não sabia se vinha dela ou de mim mesmo.

-Eu adoro quando seus olhos estão assim cor de mel – Falou Alice sorrindo para mim e parecia que o mundo exterior simplesmente não existia que havia só eu e ela ali – E pode ter certeza que não é por saber que é mais seguro.

Ela levantou me deixando em estado catatônico. Eu não sabia como responder aquele comentário mesmo que ela tivesse ficado ali para escutar o que eu tinha para dizer. Eu tinha a vaga sensação que meus irmãos chamavam o meu nome, mas eu ainda estava perdido nos conturbados olhos verdes da Alice e sem pensar muito saí do refeitório.

**The devil on my shoulder stares laughing**

_O diabo em meu ombro fica rindo_

**That the one thing I can't get**

_Que a uma coisa que eu não posso chegar.  
_**Is what I need**

_É o que eu preciso.  
_

Fui andando sem nem pensar direito tentando controlar a minha velocidade para não assustar as pessoas que estavam nos corredores. Onde ficava a merda da biblioteca?

-_Prédio três – _Escutei a Bella responder e agradeci mentalmente ao Edward já que o mesmo passaria isso adiante para a sua companheira.

Fui para o prédio três subindo as escadas tentando não quebrar o corrimão e quanto cheguei na última escada meus ouvidos sensíveis escutaram a voz da Alice fazendo eu sorri internamente.

-Tyler, eu realmente não acho isso necessário – Ouvi Alice dizendo e rosnei instintivamente. Quem aquele humano pensava que era para chegar tão perto da Alice?

-_Deu mole – _Escutei Emmett provocando e todos os outros riram me irritando ainda mais.

-_Calados – _Rosnei e mais uma onda de risadas da minha família chegou aos meus ouvidos, mas eu já não estava mais prestando atenção neles e sim no sentimento de irritação que emanava da Alice.

-Tyler, da um tempo – Mandou Alice e eu me adiantei até o fim do corredor estreitando os olhos quando vi que Tyler segurava o braço dela.

-Algum problema, Tyler? - Perguntei laçando um olhar que eu sabia que indicava que eu era _muito_ perigoso.

-Er...não Cullen – Respondeu Tyler gaguejando e eu sorri irônico quando senti o medo que ele exalava.

-Então você pode soltar o braço da Srta. Brandon – Falei irônico arqueando a sobrancelha sorrindo maldoso.

-Claro, claro, foi mal Alice...

-Srta. Brandon – Mandei me divertindo por fazer aquele humanozinho se borrando de medo.

-Claro. Desculpa Srta. Brandon – Falou Tyler antes de praticamente saindo correndo pelo corredor.

-Você é realmente mal, Jasper Hale, mas eu adoro quando você vira o meu herói particular – Disse Alice pulando nos meus braços e eu novamente perdi qualquer senso de fala.

**She,she is the words that I can't find**

_Ela, ela é a expressão que eu não posso encontrar_

**How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive**

_Como é possível que a única coisa que está me matando me faz sentir tão vivo.  
_**And I couldn't speak**

_E eu não podia falar.  
_**I couldn't breathe to save my life**

_Eu não podia respirar para salvar a minha vida_

_**A**_**ll of my chances swim like sinking ships,this time it's it**

_Todas as minhas chances de nadar como afundar navios, desta vez é isso.  
_**I'll Drown or make her mine**

_Vou me afogar ou fazê-la minha.  
_

Seu calor se chocava com o meu frio e não me permiti respirar. Ela se apertava no meu pescoço e eu sabia que usava toda sua força. Eu sorri de leve passando os meus braços lentamente por sua cintura com todo cuidado para não machucá-la. Senti-a aspirando o meu perfume que já era projetado para atrair a presa e ela suspirou.

Subi a minha mão por suas costas a sentindo estremecer e afaguei seus cabelos com calma. Ela se prendeu ainda mais em mim e eu suspirei. Parecia tão correto ela ali nos meus braços. Mas, eu sabia que isso era apenas uma doce loucura.

Eu não era cego ou bobo para não perceber como tanto o meu corpo quanto o meu coração morto reagiam quando o seu corpo estava tão perto. Só que ela era uma humana de sangue que me chamava e a Alice merecia ter um destino, precisava ter uma família de verdade e um homem que desse tudo a ela, mesmo eu tendo vontade de arrancar a cabeça do dito cujo antes mesmo que ele exista.

-É melhor você ir para a biblioteca – Falei soltando a sua cintura com relutância.

-Mas, ta tão bom aqui – Disse Alice fazendo manha e eu sorri sabendo que ela não podia ver.

-Aqui você não pode achar o livro que ta procurando – Falei sem me mover para não cortar o abraço que ela mantia mesmo que unilateralmente.

-Aqui eu posso encontrar algo bem mais interessante – Falou Alice e o seu tom malicioso me fez gargalhar tirando delicadamente seus braços do meu pescoço firmando seus pés no chão – Você é muito estraga prazeres, Jasper.

-É melhor você ir, o sinal toca daqui a sete minutos – Falei despreocupado e ela arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Então você vem comigo – Afirmou Alice entrelaçando os dedos de sua mão com os meus e me rebocou até a biblioteca.

**My vocal chords have been fighting**

_Minhas cordas vocais tem lutado_

**My mouth likes to spite me**

_Minha boca gosta de mim_

**It never says the words that came to mind**

_Apesar de nunca dizer as palavras que vieram à mente.  
_**I brought a stick to a gun fight**

_Eu trouxe um bastão para lutar contra uma arma_

**And I'm stuck with my tongue tied**

_E estou preso com a minha língua travada.  
_**I run but I can't hide what's always there is**

_Eu corro, mas não posso esconder o que está sempre lá está._

-Eu queria um romance – Dizia Alice enquanto passeava pelas prateleiras da biblioteca – A professora de literatura disse que a gente podia escolher qualquer livro e eu quero um romance.

Eu ouvia sua voz e na minha mente procurava maneiras de responder os seus comentários. Eu adoro como ela consegue se expressar com tanta clareza e rapidez. Normalmente nossas rápidas conversas se tornavam um monologo da Alice que eu amava assistir.

-Então escolhe – Escutei eu falar e baixei os olhos quando notei o quanto fui grosso com ela – Desculpa, espero que você consiga encontrar algum...er...que você, bem, que você goste.

-Você tem alguma indicação? - Perguntou Alice sorrindo para mim com cuidado. Ela parecia me entender tão bem, até os meus ataques impróprios.

-Eu nunca gostei muito de romance – Falei sentindo minha voz sumir no fim da frase. Ela vai acabar pensando que eu sou um bobo bruto.

-E o que você gosta de ler? - Perguntou Alice pegando um livro qualquer que eu aposto que ela nem fazia idéia qual era o título.

-Históricos, livros históricos – Respondi em um único fôlego respirando fundo e logo fechando os olhos querendo me bater por a minha burrice.

-Oh! Meu doce soldado – Falou Alice ficando nas pontas dos pés para acariciar meu rosto com carinho e novamente eu perdi a minha linha de pensamento. Essa menina seria a minha perdição – Vamos para aula?

-Ahn? Claro. Eu te acompanho até a sua – Falei e ela sorriu novamente e novamente a sua mão estava na minha.

**She,she is the words that I can't find**

_Ela, ela é a expressão que eu não posso encontrar_

**How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive**

_Como é possível que a única coisa que está me matando me faz sentir tão vivo.  
_**And I couldn't speak**

_E eu não podia falar.  
_**I couldn't breathe to save my life**

_Eu não podia respirar para salvar a minha vida_

_**A**_**ll of my chances swim like sinking ships,this time it's it**

_Todas as minhas chances de nadar como afundar navios, desta vez é isso.  
_**I'll Drown or make her mine**

_Vou me afogar ou fazê-la minha.  
_

-Jasper!! - Chamava Bella pelo que parecia ser a oitava vez, mas eu estava perdido demais em pensamentos para escutá-la ou até mesmo me importar. Eu estava trancado em meu quarto deitado na minha cama de fachada observando atentamente os detalhes quase inexistentes do meu teto branco.

-Hey Jasper – Chamou outra voz e eu olhei para a minha porta em completo choque.

-Alice? - Perguntei me sentando na cama. Isso só podia ser uma brincadeira estranha do destino. Era incrível como a Alice sempre aparecia do nada e principalmente quando menos eu esperava. E como sempre pareceu roupar todo o meu ar.

-Esse com certeza não era o que eu imaginava para um quarto de um vampiro – Comentou Alice divertida saltitando até o meu lado se sentando, mas antes beijando o meu rosto frio.

-Esperava um caixão? - Perguntei sorrindo de leve.

-No mínimo – Respondeu Alice deitando na cama com um largo sorriso no rosto – Bem confortável.

-Ela é bem útil – Falei me deitando ao seu lado. Ela ficou de lado assim como eu e ficamos nos encarando com nossos corpos separados por poucos centímetros.

-Do que você tem medo, Jasper? - Perguntou Alice e passei alguns segundos pensando se deviria dizer a verdade ou mentir ou simplesmente fugir da pergunta, mas algo nos seus olhos imploravam pela verdade e eu não podia negar nada a ela.

-De te matar – Respondi em um baixo sussurro que eu sabia que havia sido escutado.

**I can see these things I'd do**

_Eu posso ver essas coisas que eu deveria fazer_

**But never seems to fallow through**

_Mas nunca parece certo seguir.  
_

-Eu queria poder dizer que é seguro e que não precisa ter medo de estar aqui comigo praticamente trancada comigo, mas eu não posso – Sussurrei fechando os olhos.

-E isso te machuca – Falou-perguntou Alice e mesmo de olhos fechados eu sabia que ela estava preocupada.

-Muito – Respondi apertando as minhas mãos.

-Eu nunca quis te magoar, Jasper – Murmurou Alice parecendo triste e eu abri os olhos preocupado.

-Você não me magoa. Quando se é imortal aprendesse muito – Falei levantando a mão e levando ao seu rosto sem realmente tocá-la – Você não sabe como eu me sinto um bobo perto de você. Nem consigo pensar em respostas decentes, mas é que você é tão linda e animada.

-Que chego até assusta – Completou Alice e eu gargalhei.

-Assustar não, apenas eu...

-Sente medo do que você sente por mim – Completou Alice sorrindo e se eu fosse um humano com certeza eu estaria corado – Você não precisa ter medo, Jasper, eu também amo você.

-Mas, não deveria amar – Falei tentando ficar calmo – Você merece mais do que eu posso te oferecer. Você merece um futuro, alguém com que possa se casar e ter filhos e...

-Eu mereço o meu destino e meu destino é você – Disse Alice segurando meu rosto entre as suas mãos.

-Alice? - Questionei e ela me olhou decisiva sentando no meu colo e reivindicando meus lábios com os seus. Eu hesitei por um segundo antes de beijá-la de volta. Seu gosto era divino e seus lábios tão macios. Implorei que tudo ficasse bem, mas aos poucos fui esquecendo todas as minhas preocupações e simplesmente aproveitei o momento que tanto esperei para ter.

-Você é o meu destino, Jasper, não importa como a gente vai fazer isso – Disse Alice quando os nossos lábios se separaram – Eu sou sua, Jazz, e não importa se você é um vampiro que não sabe se controlar. Eu adoro um pouco de falta de controle.

Eu sorri acariciando seu rosto e a puxei para um novo beijo. Ela sorriu de encontro aos meus lábios antes de me permiti aprofundar o beijo e novamente me deliciei com o seu gosto.

-Você demorou muito, sabia – Falou Alice me abraçando com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

-Desculpa, madame – Falei beijando seus cabelos e ela só se aninhou em meus braços. E eu finalmente estava completa,

**She,she is the words that I can't find**

_Ela, ela é a expressão que eu não posso encontrar_

**How can the only thing that's killing me make me feel so alive**

_Como é possível que a única coisa que está me matando me faz sentir tão vivo.  
_**And I couldn't speak**

_E eu não podia falar.  
_**I couldn't breathe to save my life**

_Eu não podia respirar para salvar a minha vida_

_**A**_**ll of my chances swim like sinking ships,this time it's it**

_Todas as minhas chances de nadar como afundar navios, desta vez é isso.  
_**I'll Drown or make her mine**

_Vou me afogar ou fazê-la minha.  
_

**N/a: Pois é...**

**Minha primeira Jasper/Alice...o que acharam??**

**Boa? Ruim? Chata? Um saco? Maravilhosa??**

**Bom...song fic presentinho para Lecka-chan e espero mesmo que você goste querida**

***-***

**E quem gostar deixem reviews ta??**

**=*** **


End file.
